The Sewer Rats
by Blinking Pigs
Summary: Nueva York, 1996. Bella es una adolescente en plena rebeldía. Loca, problemática, llena de energía y con ganas de explotar el mundo, así es ella. Muchas cosas pasarán en el intento de sacar a la luz a su banda de rock, The Sewer Rats, y muchas vivencias y aprendizajes la esperan a ella y sus amigos. Amor, locuras, sufrimiento, risas, drogas, alcohol y rock, mucho rock!
1. Hangover Day

****_Los personajes de esta historia fueron creados únicamente por Stephanie Meyer, y mi intención no es lucrar con ellos ni nada por el estilo, yo sólo imaginé ésta history y se las traigo porque creo que vale la pena. Ya la había subido anteriormente_ _hace dos años, pero ahora volví a resubirla y la arreglé como pude para que puedan leerla sin que les de asquete, juas, juas!_

**Hangover Day**

Eran las doce del mediodía cuando una molesta luz me despertó. Abrí los ojos con dificultad, y comencé a ver borroso. Un fuertísimo dolor de cabeza empezó a atacarme, para luego sentir más en el resto de mi cuerpo. _Resaca de mierda_, pensé.

Me froté los ojos para poder mirar mejor, y reconocí el lugar donde estaba.

La casa de Alice y Emmett.

Miré a mí alrededor y vi a Alice tirada en el piso con la cabeza sobre un chico que no conocía. Levanté la vista y, al parecer, ella no era la única durmiendo en el suelo. En la habitación había aproximadamente quince adolescentes en ropa interior, rodeados de basura y cosas rotas. Noté que yo también estaba _casi _en ropa interior, ya que solo me faltaba la camiseta.

No era la primera vez que pasaba esto. Oh, no. Era como la milésima, debí haber comenzado cuando llegué, o sea, hace tres años más o menos.

Me mudé a los catorce años con mi padre, Charlie Swan. Jefe de policía corrupto y padre ausente y borracho, que me alojó en su apartamento de dos centímetros cuadrados, en Brooklyn, New York. ¿Por qué? Pues porque Reneé, mi madre, pensaba que era lo mejor para mí. Decía que estaba _alterada_, _rebelde_, _indomable_. Já. Pues, _mírame ahora mamá ¿Parece que he cambiado para mejor?_, me gustaría poder decirle, escupirle las palabras en la cara.

Pero todo tiene su lado positivo, bueno… depende de dónde lo mires.

Gracias a que Charlie nunca me prestó atención, puedo hacer lo que quiero, cuando quiero y dónde quiero.

Una de ellas, dejar el instituto.

Al principio, cuando llegué a New York, pensé en concurrir a la maldita secundaria, terminarla e irme a donde mierda se me diera la gana. Pero no.

Porque apenas llegué, conocí a mis dos mejores amigos Alice y Emmett.

Alice y Emmett son dos hermanos completamente geniales, a los que todo les importa un carajo y viven drogándose y divirtiéndose.

Todavía recuerdo el momento en el que los conocí.

_Era mi segundo día en el instituto, y me habían mandado a la sala de castigo por insultar a una profesora de alguna materia de mierda que aún no recuerdo el nombre. Justo cuando entré, estaban ellos dos rompiendo la sala entera, y yo me uní entre risas. _

Mi primer impresión de Emmett fue _¡Carajo, este tipo es enorme!_

Solo con decir que mide el doble que yo y tiene el físico de Hulk, es suficiente. En cambio Alice, su hermana, es bajita, flaca, y tiene aspecto de duendecillo. Ambos eran hermosos, al contrario de mí, claro.

Desde el momento que empezamos a hablar, nos volvimos inseparables, ya que teníamos prácticamente los mismos gustos y pensamientos.

Hasta formamos una banda de rock y todo. _The the dirty old man_. Yo cantaba y tocaba la guitarra eléctrica, Emmett tocaba la batería y Alice el bajo. El nombre surgió gracias a un viejo que siempre estaba en la esquina de donde yo vivía. Continuamente andaba mirando y tocando traseros, y nosotros siempre que pasábamos bromeábamos junto a él y le tomábamos el pelo a la gente. El hombre estaba loco y era un verde, pero sí, era un tipo divertido. Murió a penas cinco meses después de que lo conociéramos, por cáncer de hígado—no era muy sano, siempre estaba algo ebrio—y Emmett sugirió dedicarle el nombre de la banda. Le escribimos una canción, pero nos pareció demasiado.

Comenzamos tocando en el apartamento de Charlie, hasta que un día, después de recibir millones de quejas de los malditos vecinos, llegó la policía y nos puso una multa.

Después de eso hubo un tiempo en el que nos tirábamos en el piso de la casa de mis amigos a escuchar música, ya que sus padres no nos permitían tocarla.

Semanas después Emmett consiguió alquilarle un depósito a un viejo amigo y hasta ahora, tocamos allí. Y gracias, con eso es suficiente.

En fin. Aquí estaba. En la casa de mis dos mejores amigos, con resaca después de una larga noche de alcohol y drogas, y con la cabeza que me explotaba.

Miré mi hombro y encontré un gran moretón. No recordaba muy bien, pero una imagen mía rompiendo cosas junto a un chico vino a mi cerebro. Luego me acordé que me él me había golpeado sin querer con una lámpara. Intentar recordar solo me hacía doler más la cabeza, así que simplemente me quedé quieta en mi lugar e intenté cerrar los ojos.

De pronto, un sonido me hizo abrirlos nuevamente. Unas llaves intentando abrir la puerta.

-Mierda-murmuré. Carlisle y Esme, los padres de Em y Alice.

-¡Carlisle, falta una bolsa! ¡Amor!-escuché desde el otro lado de la puerta, y mis ojos se abrieron como platos-Tendré que ir yo-murmuró Esme molesta.

Suficiente tiempo como para alertar a estos idiotas.

-¡Emmett! -sacudí a mi amigo, que se encontraba recostado en el sillón en posición contraria a la mía, poniéndome los pies en la cara.

-¡¿Qué cara…?-dio un respingo al despertarse y me miró-¡Qué mierda pasa ahora! Tengo una maldita resaca…

-¡Tus padres! -me senté sobre él- ¡Hay que irnos corriendo! ¡Ya!

Emmett se incorporó de un salto, tirándome al suelo.

-¡¿Qué? Mierda, mierda, mierda-se golpeó la cabeza- ¡Se supone que no vendrían hasta el puto jueves!

-¡Parece que no, gran idiota!

-¡Vístete! -me señaló-¡Alice! ¡Alice, despierta, pedazo de idiota! -se abalanzó sobre ella, sacudiéndola

-¿Qué pasa? -murmuró ella aún medio dormida

-¡Papá y mamá están aquí! -gritó, despertando a todos.

-¡¿Qué? -gritó Alice dando un salto.

Yo continuaba buscando mi remera blanca de los Rolling Stones mientras ellos seguían gritando. Revisé debajo del sillón, y ahí estaba.

-¡Te encontré! -grité.

-¡Vístanse y salgan por la ventana! -Alice gritaba desesperada mientras se vestía-¡Rápido!

Emmett abrió la bendita ventana y salió corriendo.

-¡Hola, mamá! -escuché a Emmett gritar fuera de la casa. Yo corrí tras él.

Salté y caí bastante bien parada. Suerte que la ventana estaba a dos metros del piso.

-¡Hey, Esme! -grité mientras corría tras Emmett, que ya estaba a la altura de la esquina. Ella y Carlisle estaban paralizados con la boca abierta. A Esme se le cayeron las llaves, pero ni se movió. Me pregunté cual sería su reacción al ver salir a los otros trece adolescentes semi-desnudos uno tras otro de su ventana. Solté una risita.

-¡Tengan un buen día! -gritó Alice a sus padres detrás de mí- ¡No me esperen!

-¡¿Qué mierda…?-escuché a Esme- ¡Los mataré! ¡Lo juro!

-Oh, no, mamá enojada. ¡Corre más rápido! -me gritó Alice

-¡Esto es genial! -reí. Me sentía como una niña de cinco años en un columpio, pero con más adrenalina en mi cuerpo.

Llegamos hasta la esquina y cruzamos. Casi nos pisa un taxi, pero justo frenó rozando mi pierna.

-¡Idiota! -me gritó el taxista

Le levanté el dedo mayor entre risas y alcancé a Emmett, que estaba parado en el medio de la acera con las manos en las rodillas y la lengua afuera. La gente nos miraba como si estuviéramos locos. Bueno, en realidad así era.

-¿Viste su cara? -sonreí entre jadeos

-Sí. Será mejor que no vuelva dentro de… mucho tiempo- rió

Ambos sabíamos que no nos daba miedo La Esme Enojada ni El Carlisle Enojado.

-Estamos jodidos-Alice llegó a nuestro lado intentando recuperar el aire—no pienso pisar casa devuelta hoy. ¿Dormimos en el depósito?

Ellos solían tener muchos problemas con sus padres, así que el depósito era su segunda casa. Como un _motel_.

-Creo que es lo mejor-mi amigo frunció el seño.

De pronto Tanya, una zorra rubia y estúpida, apareció detrás de Alice.

-¡Emmy! -se abalanzó sobre mi amigo-que lástima que no podamos seguir _lo de anoche_—dijo con tono meloso mientras acariciaba su pecho.

-¡Oh, hazte a un lado, perra! -le gritó Alice. No le gustaban _ese_ tipo de chicas para su hermano. A demás, no la podía ni ver sin querer romperle la quijada, tal vez la situación le serviría de excusa. Emmett chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué? -Tanya puso su mejor cara de asco.

-¡Que sueltes a mi hermano! ¡¿Te cuesta entender, quieres que te lo haga entender yo?

Tomé a Alice de los brazos para que se quedara quieta.

-Tranquila, Aly. Esta perra no vale la pena y tú no estás bien, tienes que…

-¡Oh, si que lo vale! -intentó soltarse de mi agarre

Tanya la miró de arriba abajo con cara de superioridad y le hizo un gesto de _llámame_ a Emmett. Éste la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Cuando la Tanya se alejó, solté a mi amiga.

-Déjala. Ya aprenderá de alguien más. Una que le redoble el tamaño—reí sin ganas mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda. Alice asintió con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Me muero de hambre! -gruñó Emmett agarrándose la barriga.

-¡Yo me siento como la mierda! -fruncí el seño-quiero vomitar-gruñí.

-Y también tenemos sueño-agregó Alice y yo asentí.

-¡Entonces vayamos al maldito depósito! Ustedes duermen y vomitan todo lo que quieren, mientras yo pido una pizza.

-¿Con qué dinero? -pregunté alzando una ceja

-Debo tener unos billetes por allí.

-Vale, vamos entonces

Caminamos cinco cuadras abajo agarrados los tres por los hombros sin emitir palabra, solo quejidos por el sueño y el dolor de cabeza.

-¡Al fin! -exclamó Emmett sacando la llave debajo de un pedazo de madera.

-Creo que tenemos que cambiar eso de lugar-sonreí con cansancio.

-Nah, no creo. La perderíamos.

Justo en ese momento Alice comenzó a vomitar. Una mujer que pasó por al lado se alejó de un salto murmurando algo sobre la juventud de hoy en día.

Emmett abrió la puerta y prendió la luz.

-¡Y se hizo la luz! -gritó levantando los brazos.

Alice dejo de vomitar segundos después y yo le acaricié la espalda murmurando _vamos Alice, entra._

La llevé hasta el pequeño baño y la dejé en paz. Me recosté contra la puerta y me dejé caer mientras Em buscaba algo en los cajones.

El depósito media unos seis por tres metros cuadrados, más o menos. Contaba con un pequeño baño con un inodoro, un lavamanos y una ducha, todo en un espacio muy reducido.

Al lado se encontraban unas encimeras con un _frigo bar_, que nunca tenía nada adentro.

Enfrente de todo esto estaba la zona de los instrumentos, —la batería, la guitarra eléctrica, el bajo y los parlantes— que tenía un colchón sucio tirado al lado.

Luego estaba la parte de las cajas con cosas. No voy a hacer una lista entera de todo lo que tienen. Algunas pertenencias de Alice y Emmett que se quedaban a dormir seguido, bolsas con botanas, alcohol, etc.

-¡Aquí están! ¡Mis preciosos! -mi amigo sacó una bolsa de una de las cajas

-¿El dinero? -pregunté

-cien…hermosos…dólares-dijo pausadamente, exagerando

-No te los gastes todos en comida, gordo.

-¡Eh! Yo no estoy gordo. Soy grande y fuerte, Bella.

-Estás gordo-bromeé-y ya sabes lo que dicen sobre los gordos-me señalé la entrepierna

-Uno, no estoy gordo. Dos, la tengo bastante grande. Cuando quieras, te invito a comprobarlo-me guiñó. Yo reí.

-Seguro. ¿Vas a pedir la maldita pizza?

-Acabo de recordar que no tengo mi teléfono-rió

-Siempre tan inteligente ¡si que eres de los rápidos, eh!

-Voy a salir a comprarla-gruñó. Asentí caminando hasta el colchón sucio y desplomándome en él.

-Recuerda no gastar todo. No seas idiota.

-Vale, vale. Ya vuelvo.

Y así corrió hacia la puerta y la cerró de un portazo. ¿Cómo podía estar de tan buen humor y tan bien físicamente después de una noche como la de anoche?

Debía estar bastante acostumbrado. Más que yo.

Alice continuaba en el baño sin dar señales de vida. Cerré los ojos y grité.

-¡¿Alice? ¿Todo bien por allí?

Ninguna respuesta.

-¡Aly!

Nada aún.

-¡Alice! -grité con más fuerza.

Escuché un quejido proveniente del baño.

Me levanté con dificultad y caminé hasta donde estaba ella.

-¿Todo en orden? -pregunté mientras abría la puerta. Sonreí dulcemente cuando me encontré con una Alice durmiendo plácidamente. Hace tiempo no la veía tan… ¿tranquila?

No la molesté y me miré al espejo. Lucía… bueno, lucía como cualquier persona en mi estado.

Las ojeras no eran una novedad, siempre estaban presentes. Nunca se querían ir. Mi cabello largo hasta por arriba de mis codos estaba completamente despeinado. El delineador que me había puesto ayer en la noche estaba corrido y mis ojos estaban todavía algo inyectados en sangre. No tanto como ayer, por supuesto.

Me lavé la cara e intenté peinarme un poco, pero fue imposible.

Solté un gemido lastimero cuando noté que mi remera tenía una mancha enorme de vómito y me la quité. La puse en la regadera y rebusqué entre las cajas de la ropa de Alice. Saqué una camiseta negra con la inscripción de _The Runaways _que, si a mi amiga le quedaba corta, a mi me llegaba hasta un poco arriba del ombligo. No me importó mucho.

Me volví a recostar sobre el colchón y, en cuanto cerré los ojos, quedé completamente dormida.

* * *

Desperté varias veces en el día. La primera vez vi a Emmett devorando un pedazo de pizza, la segunda encontré a Alice durmiendo al lado mío y la tercera vi a Emmett durmiendo con nosotras. A la cuarta me sentí lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarme e ir al baño.

Cuando salí, encontré la caja de pizza que mi amigo compró a la mitad. Tomé un pedazo, que ya estaba frío, y luego tomé otro, y otro… Procuré dejar para Alice. Probablemente se despertaría tan hambrienta como yo.

Tomé unos cigarrillos que Emmett había dejado en la encimera y salí.

Le pedí fuego a un señor en la calle, y me dirigí hasta mi casa para bañarme y comer algo más que no fueran tres pedazos de pizza fríos, aunque seguramente no habría mucho. Crucé los dedos para que al menos haya un pedazo de carne en el refrigerador.

-¡Eh, Bella! -escuché a alguien gritar a mis espaldas. Me giré rápidamente y me encontré con Irina, una chica que de vez en cuando me encontraba en las fiestas.

-¡Hey, Irina! ¿Comos estás, chica? -dije mientras le chocaba los cinco.

-Bastante bien…creo-dijo mientras se señalaba la cara. Sus ojeras resaltaban contra su tez pálida y sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre.

-Te ves bastante bien-reí

-¿Irás a la fiesta en lo de James hoy?

-¿Qué James?

-Ya sabes… el rubio drogadicto que folló a Jane en plena fiesta el sábado pasado

-Ah, ese. No sabía que haría una fiesta… ¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Emmett me viene jodiendo con eso desde hace tres días. Se ve que dos amigotes suyos de la infancia irán o algo así. Y quiere que toquen en la banda.

-¡Genial! ¿Entonces…nos vemos allá?

-Nos vemos allá-le sonreí y guiñé-adiós Irina.

-Adiós.

Entré en el apartamento de Charlie y encontré al mismo dormido en el rotoso sofá con una lata de cerveza en la mano. A su alrededor, cinco botellas de vidrio vacías descansaban en el piso.

-Otra vez-murmuré y me dirigí hacia la cocina.

Para mi suerte, encontré un plato de espaguetis en el refrigerador y luego de calentarlos, los comí con gusto. Cualquier cosa me venía bien.

Me di un baño que disfruté también con mucho gusto, y me encaminé a mi cuarto.

Prendí la radio y estaban pasando _Civil War _de _Guns And Roses_ por la mitad y me tiré sobre la cama.

_¡Irán dos amigos míos de la infancia a esa maldita fiesta!_ Gritaba Emmett entusiasmado _¡Vamos, Bella, tienes que venir! A demás ¿recuerdas que andábamos buscando una voz masculina para la banda, y a alguien para que tocara el órgano? ¡Pues estos son dos genios! ¡Tienes que conocerlos! _Habían sido las palabras de Emmett luego de colgar el teléfono hace unos días, y desde ese entonces no paró de hablarme de sus amigos. Un tal Jasper y un Edward.

Debía admitir que yo también estaba ansiosa por conocerlos y oírlos tocar, después de todo, si Emmett decía que eran buenos, debían ser serlo.

Saqué otro cigarrillo de mi bolsillo y agarré la caja de fósforos debajo de mi cama.

Miré la hora. Ocho menos cuarto. Suspiré y tomé una onda bocanada. Otra noche de fiesta más.


	2. A normal party

__**A normal party **

_No me veo tan mal. Solo me pondré un poco de delineador y…_

Me estaba mirando al espejo cuando tocaron el timbre de entrada. Tomé rápidamente mi delineador negro y grité mientras me pintaba los ojos.

-¡Pasad, está abierto! -

Emmett abrió rápidamente la puerta, seguido de Alice.

Tenía puesta una chaqueta de cuero negra, un cinturón con tachas de metal y un _jean_ gris oscuro algo holgado. La chaqueta de Alice era de _jean_ azul y le quedaba un poco grande. Debajo tenía una remera vieja de _Metallica_, su banda predilecta, llevaba una pollera roja hasta la mitad del muslo y unas medias de red negras con algunos agujeros. Su cabello negro como el carbón estaba despeinado, como siempre, y no se había puesto maquillaje.

Yo solo me había puesto unos _jeans_ pitillos negros y la remera de Alice que me había puesto hoy, que dejaba ver mi ombligo. En cuanto a mi cabello, estaba igual de despeinado como el de mi amiga, y en cambio de ella, sí me había puesto un labial rojo y una gruesa capa de delineador.

-¡¿Estás lista? -preguntó Emmett con entusiasmo.

-¡Diablos, sí! -le choqué los cinco-¡encontré un depósito de cervezas en el armario de Charlie! -señalé la habitación de mi padre.

-¿Dónde está él? -preguntó Alice

-Seguramente gastando dinero en un club de streaptease

-Vale, ¡Vamos a buscar las cervezas! -gritó Emmett levantándome y poniéndome sobre su hombro para gritar y correr hasta el cuarto de Charlie.

* * *

-¡Joder, esta mierda es de lo mejor! -gritaba Emmett luego de aspirar una línea de cocaína.

Eran las tres de la mañana, en la casa de James sonaba _Paranoid _de_ Black Sabbath_ a todo volumen, estaba repleta de gente y yo ya estaba completamente ebria. Los amigos de Emmett no se habían presentado aún.

-¡Eh Aly, mira esto, hermana! -le grité a Alice para luego tomar un jarrón y tirarlo por la ventana, rompiéndola.

-¡Eres la jodida ley, Bella! -gritaba mi amiga mientras reía sobre el regazo de un chico en calzoncillos.

Comencé a gritar, reír y saltar mientras me sacaba la remera. Agarré una botella de cerveza y me tiré el contenido encima.

-_I need someone to show me the things in life that I can't find_-canté, mejor dicho, grité mientras reboleaba la remera -¡Whoa!

-¡Bella! -gritó Emmett a unos metros de mí. Habían dos tipos que no distinguí junto a él. Uno era rubio y fuerte (no tanto como mi mejor amigo, claro) y el otro tenía el cabello cobrizo y era más delgado.

Corrí hasta él y me tiré encima, cayendo al piso a las risas, como una loca.

-¡Bella, éstos son los chicos de los que te estuve hablando! -gritó mientras me ayudaba a levantarme. Yo salté sobre ellos para abrazarlos.

-¡Eh, hasta que llegaron! ¡Emmy no paraba de joder con ustedes! -dije arrastrando la lengua y comenzando a reír, nuevamente.

-¡Genial! ¿Bella, no? -rió el de cabello cobrizo mientras me soltaba. No estaba tan ebrio como yo, todavía. Lo analicé con la mirada. No podía ser tan lindo. No existía belleza igual. Esto era imposible. Aún en mi estado de mierda pude apreciar su rostro y su cuerpo.

-¡Vamos a ver cuánto Rock'n'Roll tienes en la sangre!- grité eufórica y le pasé una botella de vodka.

-Si no me queda otra…-bromeó y se llevó la botella a los labios sin dejar de mirarme.

Bebió hasta dejarla casi por la mitad y me la extendió a mí, que hice un gesto de aprobación alzando las cejas y sonriendo chistosamente.

Apareció Alice detrás de mí con una botella de cerveza en la mano

-_¡I tell you to enjoy life I wish I could but it's too late!_ -cantó en mi oído.

-¡Aly! ¡Adivina quienes son éstos! -dijo Emmett

-¡No lo sé! ¡Estoy muy drogada! -respondió ésta entre risas

-¡Jasper y Edward! - la sacudió por los hombros.

Alice los miró con un brillo en los ojos y se los frotó. Abrió la boca unos centímetros y se acercó unos pasos a ellos.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Ja-Jasper? ¿E…dward? -

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Ven aquí pequeña y demoníaca amiguita! -Edward la estrujó con fuerza.

-¡Jazz! ¡Eddie! -comenzó mi amiga a gritar y dar saltitos en los brazos de éste.

-No me digas Eddie-la soltó

-¡Edd! -

-Eh, sí, sin la "ie" ¡Eso cambia todo! - bromeó

Alice corrió los ojos hacia Jasper y se le iluminaron. La sonrisa en su rostro se empezó a agrandar.

-¡Jazz! ¡Oh, mira lo que has crecido! -comenzó a llorar de la emoción, en parte gracias al alcohol. Jasper rodó los ojos mientras sonreía.

-¡No puedo decir lo mismo!

Alice tomó un gran trago de cerveza, me pasó la botella y abrazó a Jasper con fuerza y emoción, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Yo bebí de ésta y miré a Edward.

-¿Bailas? - me acerqué a él.

-Seguro- me guiñó

Mientras nos movíamos al ritmo de la música apareció un tipo gordo de gafas, unos cuarenta años, vestido con una polera con rombos y unos pantalones de tela marrón, bastante patético.

-Parece que se escapó un hipopótamo del zoológico -bromeé mientras lo mirábamos y nos reíamos. Edward me miró alzando una ceja con una sonrisita burlona, luego miró la botella de vodka en mi mano y volvió a poner los ojos en el gordito.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

Ambos terminamos dándole de beber directo de la botella volcándosela en la boca y bailándole alrededor, yo hasta le saqué la camisa y bailé a su alrededor a modo de broma. Sentía que me descostillaría de la risa.

Baile con Edward hasta no sentir las piernas, hasta que me tiré sobre un sillón y él vino a mi lado. De pronto lo tenía sobre mí y me encontré besándolo con furia y deseo. Comenzó a tocarme sin restricciones y sentí mi cuerpo vibrar. Su aliento mezclado con alcohol y tabaco era dulce y embriagador, una mezcla extraña y deliciosa.

Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron con deseo y acaricié su enorme erección sobre el pantalón. Sonreí. Él metió su mano por debajo de mi brassiere, acariciando y apretando mi seno.

Gruñí ante este hecho y metí mi mano dentro de su bóxer, acariciándolo. Me sonrió con picardía.

Justo en ese momento, alguien abrió la puerta con brusquedad.

-¡James O'Neill! - cinco policías apuntaban diferentes partes de la casa -¡Queda detenido por venta de drogas, ruidos molestos y destrucción de propiedad ajena!-

Un silencio se hizo en la habitación por un segundo.

De pronto, alguien disparó al policía que estaba mas adelantado, y todos comenzaron a salir corriendo.

-¡Deténganse todos! ¡Quietos! ¡Mierda Ryan, busca a James! -gritó un policía.

Corrí hacia donde estaban Alice, Jasper y Emmett, junto a Edward, siquiera sin ponerme la remera y salimos por la puerta haciendo oídos sordos a las advertencias de los policías.

Apenas escapamos del edificio, Jasper corrió hasta un _Fiat Uno_ rojo y abrió la puerta.

-¡Entren! -gritó

-¡Yo conduzco! -dijo Emmett mientras todos entrábamos en el coche.

-¡Cállate, hermano! ¡Estás ebrio y drogado! -le reprochó Jasper. Emmett bufó.

-Como quieras-

Abrí la ventana y reposé mi cabeza en ella para respirar algo de aire fresco.

Alice comenzó a vomitar.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Jasper, está vomitando el piso! -se quejó Edward

-Emmett, ¿Cómo es la dirección del depósito? -preguntó Jasper

Emmett le dio un par de indicaciones y abrió su ventana, para hacer igual que yo.

Empecé a sentir un malestar increíble y ganas de devolver.

Saqué la cabeza del auto y vomité la calle mientras el auto andaba.

-¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? ¡Mete tu cabeza en el auto, cabrona! -me gritó Edward mientras me jalaba hacia adentro del auto.

-Prefiero que le vomites encima a Eddie a que un auto te arranque la cabeza-rió Jasper

-Muy gracioso- Edward me daba suaves palmadas en la espalda

-No vomites mi remera, Bella- murmuró Alice con tono de cansancio y malestar.

-No la llevo puesta- respondí en el mismo tono.

-Te mataré cuando esté en buen estado

-Vale-cerré los ojos y me los froté.

Alice volvió a vomitar.

-Genial- murmuró Edward

* * *

Desperté en el medio de la penumbra. Supuse que estaríamos en el depósito, ya que estaba en el colchón mugriento de siempre con Alice durmiendo al lado, mientras Emmett, Jasper y Edward roncaban en el frío piso.

Algo de luz se colaba por debajo de la puerta de metal, lo que significaba que ya era de día.

Me levanté aún un poco cansada y me dirigí hasta el baño. Me miré en el espejo e hice una mueca de terror. ¿Qué como me veía? Pues, parecía que acababa de salir de adentro de un tornado, después de girar y girar en él como en los dibujos animados.

Tomé una camiseta gris agujereada de Emmett, que me quedaba bastante grande, y un paquete de papas fritas de una de las cajas. Eché un vistazo hacia mi guitarra eléctrica. ¡Hacia tres días que no tocaba! ¡Tres días! Eso debía ser una nueva marca personal. Reprimí mis ganas de enchufarla, subir el volumen al máximo y tocar de una buena vez, no quería despertar a los demás. Me prendí un cigarrillo.

-¿Me das una pitada? – dijo una voz rasposa a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta y frente a mi tenía un hombre con pinta de actor porno. Tuve un orgasmo interno.

-Eh, sí, claro- asentí rápidamente mientras lo miraba e intentaba reconocerlo. Le extendí el cigarrillo- ¿Edward, no?

Él asintió mientras aspiraba el humo. Y me devolvió el cigarrillo, acercándose demasiado.

-Ya veo que recuerdas mi nombre, esperemos que recuerdes _otras cosas_ que quedaron pendientes…- ronroneó cerca de mi oído mientras pasaba su mano acariciando mi brazo.

¿Quién mierda se pensaba que era ese idiota?

-A ver, tarado, aléjate de mi- lo empujé con poca fuerza para sacármelo de encima.

-Mmm… así que la gatita se despertó con malhumor ¿Qué puedo hacer para mejorar eso? -

-Meterte el dedo en el culo y dejarme en paz. Y si quieres que nos llevemos bien, no me digas gatita ni una puta vez más ¿quedó claro?

-Ayer no pensabas lo mismo ¿Eh? Já, las maravillas del alcohol.

-Eso mismo. Las maravillas del _alcohol_- recalqué la palabra- será mejor para ti que, mientras esté sobria, mantengas tu jodida polla lejos de mí

-¿Me estás dando permiso para que pueda follar con tigo solo cuando estés ebria? - rió

-No te hagas el gracioso- sonreí con ironía y desprecio.

-¡Bien, tranquila! Paz y amor. - dijo, y rió levantando sus manos a los costados de su hermoso rostro. ¡¿Qué _hermoso _rostro? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? _Oh, cállate Bella. Hace un minuto te estabas babeando, idiota._ Bueno, si. Era hermoso. Pero era un completo idiota. Como todos.

Le levanté el dedo mayor mientras hacía una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Por qué ese mal humor? Me caías mejor cuando estabas ebria -preguntó divertido. Parece que verme irritada era gracioso ¿no? Bufé y miré hacia un costado.

-Mmm, a ver, déjame pensar- hice una mueca pensativa - ¿Será que ayer tomé mas que un alcohólico en año nuevo? - chasqueé la lengua -Ah, no, debe ser otra cosa. - El rió.

-Entonces hablemos cuando estés de buen humor- murmuró y salió del depósito con andar despreocupado.

_Éste tipo me va a volver loca, lo presiento_, pensé para mis adentros. Le di una pitada a mi cigarro y suspiré.


	3. We are The Sewer Rats

__**¡We are The Sewer Rats!**

_Un mes después._

-¡Bella, necesito ayuda!- gritó la voz de mi ebrio padre desde el pasillo del edificio. Dejé instantáneamente lo que estaba haciendo—intentar escribir una buena letra para una canción—y corrí a abrirle. Cuando la puerta estuvo abierta me golpeó en la cara el olor a alcohol de aquel tipo.

Tenía los cachetes rojos y los ojos vidriosos, apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

-La cerradura se mueve sola y no deja que yo…-comenzó a decir arrastrando la lengua, pero al parecer no podía ni terminar las frases.

-Hueles a mierda y whiskey- dije con desprecio, aunque un poco de preocupación pudo colarse y salir, pero como dije antes, sólo un poco. Lo agarré del hombro e intenté llevarlo a trompicones hasta su habitación.

-Déjame en el piso- murmuró; a penas pude oírle bien. Hice oídos sordos y lo dejé caer en su sucia cama de dos plazas, la cual estaba ya para despedazar y tirar a la basura, o quemarla…con él acostado arriba. _No, Bella, basta. _Alejé ese pensamiento rápidamente, aunque a decir verdad a veces sentía ganas de quemarlo…puede sonar extraño para el que lea esto, pero no para mí. Mi única culpa en todo esto es nada más y nada menos que ser su hija.

Lo observé inconciente y despedazado como siempre, pero a la vez calmado. Él en todo momento lo estaba, lo único a su favor. Al menos no era un alcohólico violento.

Pensé en volver a mi cuarto y seguir la letra que estaba escribiendo, pero ¡al carajo! Ya estaba rota. Agarré las páginas escritas, las doblé y las guardé en el bolsillo trasero de mis jeans, junto a una bolsa con un contenido muy especial. Iría al depósito a ver si estaba alguien, y si no…bueno, algo encontraría para hacer.

* * *

Algo dentro de mí aquel día estaba brillando. Lo sentía. ¿Nunca les ha pasado que un día despiertan sintiéndose _mágicos_? Así estaba yo, sentía esa _magia_ dentro de mí alborotarse, quería vomitarla, hacer algo productivo. Hacía tiempo no sentía eso.

Me puse mi capucha y caminé por las calles de Bronx, Nueva York. El día era un asco, el cielo encapotado era un aviso enorme que decía _No salgas esta noche, amigo. _Aunque eso importaba poco.

Cuando estuve frente al depósito busqué la llave, pero no la encontré en su lugar habitual. ¡Mierda! La puerta estaba cerrada también. Alguno de los imbéciles se debía haber llevado la llave sin querer. Bufé controlando mi rabia y me senté en el asfalto, apoyando mi espalda contra la puerta oxidada.

De pronto sentí un ruido provenir de adentro. Me quedé inmóvil un segundo y apoyé mi oído.

-¡Oh, vamos hombre-mono, no pares!- gimió una voz femenina. Reprimí una risa ante semejante apodo.

_¡Aquí está el hombre mono entregando su banana!_

Los gemidos eran incesantes. ¿Pero quién carajo grita de esa forma cuando folla? ¿Una gallina loca?

Pero había una pregunta más importante ¿quién coño eran?

Me incorporé con rapidez, tomé carrera, y con la fuerza de un leñador corrí hacia la puerta y me estrellé contra ella para abrirla, y eso mismo pasó.

Lo que pasó a continuación demoró un segundo y medio; el trasero de Edward dejó de moverse frenéticamente contra la chica rubia que se estaba follando sentada sobre el mini-bar, la cual se tapó los enormes globos que tenía por senos con las manos. Ambos dieron un respingo de susto y me quedaron observando sin emitir palabra.

-¡Pero si son el Hombre Mono y la Gallina Loca!- reí descontroladamente por mi comentario y sus rostros desconcertados.

-¡Joder, Bella, desaparece de aquí!- gritó Edward sin darse la vuelta y subiéndose los pantalones con una rapidez considerable. Tenía un buen culo.

Mi relación con Eddie este mes había sido como estar viviendo la historia de _Tom y Jerry_ en carne propia. Él era un niño baboso de cinco años y yo una perra rabiosa que le mordía dejando cicatrices. No mentira, ojala pudiera dejarle cicatrices a ese taradito.

-Tienen que ser más cuidadosos y cerrar al puerta si no quieren ser descubiertos, sobre todo tú—señalé a la rubia—que gritas como si estuvieses en un casting para una peli de miedo. ¡Joder, que divertido!

La chica, avergonzada, no respondió y comenzó a buscar frenéticamente su ropa y a vestirse. Edward seguía mirándome mal.

Yo reí para mis adentros y caminé hacia un mueble en el cual guardábamos las cosas de más valor. Saqué la bolsa de pastillas de mi pantalón, me tragué una y las guardé a salvo.

-Sólo venía a dejar esto aquí-miré de soslayo a Edward, que observaba atento mis movimientos. Me giré y le clavé los ojos fijamente.-Y a decirte que no traigas a cualquier puta mugrienta a nuestro maldito depósito ¿bien?

-Cállate, Bell…

-¿Cómo me llamaste, puta?- interrumpió la rubia con la furia pintada en su rostro. Yo me reí con burla.

-¿Ahora que no tienes tus dos enormes melones a la luz recuperaste tu dignidad mágicamente? Desaparece, zorra.- hice un movimiento de desprecio con la mano sin ni siquiera mirarla. Esto la puso peor. Comenzó a acercarse a zancadas, hasta pararse a centímetros de mi cara.

-Nadie me llama zorra ni puta mugrienta, rata inmunda- me escupió cuando habló.

-Aléjate de mí, aliento a semen- la empujé por los hombros y logré alejarla bastante.

-¡No me toques!- gritó con cólera antes de abalanzarse sobre mí y tironearme del pelo.

Intenté alejarla pero estaba enganchada a mi cabello como una garrapata, así que le propiné un puñetazo en la nariz. Perdió el equilibrio por segundos y seguí golpeándola, descargando mi furia. La tiré al piso y seguí pegándole, no tenía control sobre mí misma y no podía parar. El resto del mundo pasó a segundo plano y no oía lo que me decían, me había transformado. A veces me pasaba eso. Como si un monstruo destructivo tomara mi lugar y bloqueara mi cerebro. Vi el rostro de mi padre en vez de la rubia, y golpeé más fuerte.

Sentí unos brazos agarrarme con fuerza por la espalda y lastimándome. Volví a la realidad en un segundo y vi a la chica llorar con sangre en su nariz, boca y moretones en los ojos.

-¡Cálmate Bella, vas a matar a alguien!- gritó Edward a mis espaldas, apretando el agarre cada vez más.

-¡Suéltame!- grité con cólera. La chica rubia se paró con dificultad y salió corriendo del lugar dejando la puerta abierta y algunas gotitas de sangre en el piso.

-¡Estás loca!- seguía gritándome en el oído.

Sentí como caía sobre el colchón en el piso con Edward arriba, que quedó sentado sobre mí sin soltarme brazos, ahora a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

-¡Suelta mis malditos…!- moví mi cuerpo con fuerza, hasta que sentí una ola de relajación recorrerlo. La pastilla comenzaba a hacer efecto.

-Así es, tranquila…-susurró mirándome con… ¿miedo? Podría ser, estaba bastante loca. ¿O tal vez era preocupación? Eso último era imposible, pero bueno, era lo que veía.

Cerré mis ojos y tomé una larga bocanada de aire. Sonreí atontada.

-Me gustan estas pastillas.

-Estás jodidamente mal de la cabeza- dijo aún sin soltarme.

Abrí los ojos y lo miré sin dejar de sonreír como una niña estúpida. Y ahí estaba él, todo despeinado y agitado, con su camiseta negra de los Sex Pistols, la misma desde hace una semana. Podía oler ese característico olor a sexo salir de sus poros. Me sentí excitada. Excitada y drogada.

-¿Qué tanto miras?- preguntó con diversión. Mi situación era muy evidente.

-Estaba mirando lo estúpido que te ves cuando estás alborotado. Idiota- lo aparté con fuerza dejándolo a mi lado y me levanté.

Prendí un cigarro y lo miré. Me estaba analizando con la mirada. Una mirada burlona que decía "puedo meterme en tu cabeza en cualquier momento". Le dirigí una de "no me conoces una mierda y nunca lo harás"

-Estás malditamente loca ¿lo sabías?- prendó un cigarro, imitándome y siguió mirándome. El silencio reinó por unos segundos.

-_Bella, estás loca, estás loca, estás loca_-lo imité burlonamente, poniendo voz de estúpida- si, ya lo entendí la quinta vez que lo dijiste, no tienes que repetirlo.-di una bocanada y largué el humo. Revisé en mi bolsillo hasta encontrar el papelito cuidadosamente doblado y lo dejé caer a su lado. Él me miró buscando una explicación.

-Léelo cuando encuentres algún momento. Es una canción.

Fui hasta el mueble de las pastillas, agarré un par más y las bajé dándole un trago a una botella de vodka que había.

-¿Es buena?- preguntó mientras desdoblaba el papel.

-No lo sé- dije antes de salir por la puerta, dejándolo ahí sin más.

* * *

Me acosté en el pasto sintiendo la hierba húmeda mojar mi piel. El cielo se había despejado bastante, ya se podían ver retazos azules entre tanto gris. Todo daba vueltas, estaba calmada, dopada…sentía que estaba acostada sobre una nube de algodón que se movía lentamente. Mi cerebro no funcionaba con seriedad, todo estaba tan tranquilo.

Estaba tan concentrada en buscarle formas a las nubes que dí un respingo del susto cuando vi un rostro aparecer frente a mí.

-¿Jake?- pregunté, confusa. Me costaba mucho entender.

-¡Bells!- gritó contento mi amigo mientras se sentaba a mi lado- ¿todo tranquilo?

-Si…si, todo…muy calmado- dije mientras me incorporaba igual que él.

Me observó un segundo con los ojos entrecerrados y negó con la cabeza en desaprobación.

-¿Qué?

-Estás superdrogada ¿no?- arrugó la nariz en una mueca de asco y me miró con dureza a los ojos.

Jake…oh, Jacob. Él no me entendía en lo más mínimo, era un chico sano, de ésos que para que le den un trago a una botella de cerveza tienes que estar una hora convenciéndolo.

Su padre trabajaba con el mío, ambos oficiales de policía borrachos y corruptos. También fue mi primer amigo en Bronx, pero hacía tiempo ya que no le veía la cara. Mejor para él, pensaba yo, al menos el chico tenía un futuro y yo no se lo arruinaría. Aún así, siempre había tenido deseos de pervertirlo, convertirlo en un loco y llevarlo a unas fiestas. Y de la otra forma…bueno, tampoco estaría mal, para nada.

Jacob era un año y medio menor que yo, y me admiraba de cierta forma, aunque desaprobaba enormemente mi estilo de vida.

-Puede que si, puede que no…-reí

-Ya sabes lo que opino sobre eso, pero es tu vida la que arruinas, así que puedes pegarte un tiro si es lo que quieres.

-¡Qué agresivo, Jake!- lo empujé con suavidad a modo de broma para calmar el ambiente. Él sólo sonrió con la mirada gacha.

-¿Cuándo vamos a ir a la pista a andar en skate? ¿qué pasa? ¿ahora que eres una estrella del rock'n'roll no tienes tiempo?- bromeó.

-¿Cuándo vas a ir a una fiesta con Bellita? ¿qué pasa? ¿ahora que eres una estrella del skateboarding no tienes tiempo?

-Siempre y cuando sea contigo no tengo ninguna objeción- me sonrió.

-¿En serio lo dices?-pregunté, incrédula- ¿irías a una fiesta conmigo?

-No soy un bebé, Bella. Que no me drogue con todo lo que encuentre no quiere decir que no sepa divertirme.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamé ignorando sus palabras- hoy habrá una en la que tocaremos, tienes que ir.

-Joder, no lo sé. Tengo que ver si…

-¡Ch, ch! Sin excusas, irás con nosotros y tomarás… ¡Dos vasos de vodka!

-Chúpala, Bella, odio el alcohol.

-¡Vamos, tienes que hacerlo, Jake!- me puse de rodillas frente a él- ¡Vamos! Es sólo una fiesta, tienes que aprender a relajarte. Habrá muchas chicas drogadas dispuestas a hacerte todas las mamadas que quieras, te lo garantizo.

Jacob rió y me miró fijamente.

-No necesito que estén drogadas, ellas lo hacen igual.

-¡El matadorrrr! Jake, todos sabemos que tu pajarito nunca salió del nido- bromeé mientras prendía un cigarro.

-¡Apaga esa mierda!- dijo, y luego agarró mi cigarrillo y lo tiró lejos.

-¿Qué coño haces?- dije y me paré para ver si lo veía, pero se había perdido entre el pasto. Lo miré malévolamente con una sonrisita y me tiré encima de él para hacer como que lo golpeaba, pero él fue más rápido y en un segundo terminé debajo de él.

-¡Suéltame, Jake!- grité; aunque en el fondo para nada quería que me soltara. Podía ver su torso marcado debajo de su camiseta y desde mi punto se veía muy sexy encima de mí. Sentía sus ojos clavados en los míos…joder, siempre había atracción entre nosotros, se mirara por donde se mirara.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Jake recorrió mi cuerpo con la mirada.

-Lo haré, pero antes quiero hacer una cosa…- dijo, y se acercó rápidamente hasta juntar nuestras bocas.

El beso duró un minuto o un poco menos, y fue una delicia. Jake sabía como hacerlo, y me moría por saber también lo bien que haría otras cosas.

-El niño tiene sus trucos bajo la manga- dije burlonamente apenas tuve tiempo para respirar. Él sólo rió y volvió a besarme.

Nos volvimos a besar dos veces más, hablamos y bromeamos por una hora más hasta que me tuve que ir al ensayo de la banda. Al final, accedió a ir a la fiesta. La cosa se estaba poniendo buena.

* * *

-¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro!

La música sonaba llenando mis oídos de forma increíble. Nada como fumarse un buen porro y tocar la guitarra, sentir que eres parte de la música.

Acerqué mi boca al micrófono y comencé a cantar con mi voz rasposa, la música sonaba perfectamente. Teníamos bajo control la actuación dentro de unas horas, excepto por un detalle…

-Joder, Bella, estás fuera de tiempo.- se quejó Alice con el estrés pintado en su rostro.

-¿En dónde está tu cabeza? Concéntrate.- dijo Emmett

-L-lo siento chicos- tartamudeé como una idiota, sintiendo una mirada clavada en mí, _su_ mirada.-Una vez más. ¡Y uno, dos, tres, cuatro…!

Era sumamente incómodo. Al parecer el señorito Cullen no le había dicho nada a nadie del incidente de hoy con su _amiguita_, aunque la sangre en el suelo aún estaba ahí, pero seguramente los demás ni cuenta se habían dado. Volviendo al tema Edward, cada vez que yo movía mis ojos para mirarlo él hacia lo mismo, y al segundo ambos corríamos la mirada de nuevo a nuestro instrumento o a lo que fuese. Estaba como una idiota. Esta situación me estaba jodiendo, y mucho.

_- Your time has come, your second skin, you climb so high and gain so low, walk through the valley, the written word is a lie…_

La música paró y todos me miraron al unísono. Excepto por el Sr. Idiota, que prendía su cigarro con aire despreocupado.

-Bells, por favor, necesitamos que te concentres- dijo Jasper, calmado.

-No podemos estar parando todo el tiempo porque a la señorita se le antoja cantar como si le estuviesen poniendo una escopeta en la cabeza, necesitamos seguir. Puedo cantar yo si tanto problema…-intervino Edward con una soberbia desesperante.

-¡Te voy a meter la guitarra por el culo si no te callas!- grité y lo señalé mientras lo mataba con la mirada.

-¡Hey, tranquila, _loquita_! No quiero que me rompas la cara.- dijo al mismo tiempo que emitía una sonrisita burlona de idiota que me sacó por completo.

-¡Claro que puedo hacerlo!-gruñí mientras me sacaba la guitarra de arriba con rapidez, hasta que sentí el brazo de Alice agarrarme.

-¡Hey, hey, hey! No creemos problemas- dijo Emmett poniéndose entre Edward y yo, separándonos con los palos de su batería. Miré fijamente a mi contrincante y formé con mis labios la palabra _jódete._- ¡Y menos en este momento!- siguió hablando el grandullón- sólo concéntrense y dejen las estupideces de niños para después, ¿ok?

-¿Ya oíste, _loquita_? Tranquila- lanzó Edward para molestarme. En vez de enojarme, me tranquilicé y respondí.

-Ya estoy tranquila, _hombre mono_- reí y volví a calzarme la guitarra en el hombro.

-¡Por última vez, Bella!- avisó Alice- ¡Y uno, dos, tres, cuá…!

* * *

La fiesta era una anarquía total. Vasos y latas de cerveza volando de un lado para otro, gente saltando y corriendo, lanzándonos cosas. Pero nosotros estábamos felices, nos sentíamos en la cima. A mi esto era lo que me bastaba para sentirme toda una estrella del rock, no pretendía mucho más. Mi autoestima estaba al máximo, podía gritar y raspar mi garganta como se me antojase, y nadie podía impedirlo. Ni siquiera Edward con su rostro bonito tan golpeable.

Jake estaba adelante del todo, y ¡adivinen qué! Estaba tan ebrio como nunca lo había visto. Cosas así no se veían todos los días.

-¡Quiero dedicarle este tema a Jake, éste tipo que tengo delante de mí!- grité en el micrófono mientras lo señalaba. Todo el mundo empezó a gritar. Miré de soslayo a Edward, que miraba a Jacob con cara de _¿y éste de dónde carajo salió?_, y no pude aguanta la risa. Debía admitirlo, a veces podía hacerme re…nada, nada.

Canté hasta quedar afónica por media hora más, hasta que llegó el momento de dejar los instrumentos y unirse a la fiesta.

-¡Gracias a todos, nosotros somos…!- y justo cuando iba a decir el nombre de la banda, _The Dirty Old Man_, un tipo me tocó el trasero, y yo en mi estado de ebriedad le grité-¿qué estás haciendo, maldita rata de alcantarilla*?

Resulta que las últimas tres palabras las dije en el micrófono, y todo el mundo creyó que era ÉSE el nombre de la banda. _Sewer Rats_

-¡_Sewer Rats, Sewer Rats!- _gritaba la gente desaforada. Nos miramos los cinco integrantes y asentimos al unísono. ¡_The Sewer Rats_!

-¡Rock'n'roll, gente!- gritaba Alice subida a los hombros de Jazz, mientras sacudía una botella de ron, salpicando a todo el mundo.

-¡Ésta es la maldita mejor noche de mi vida!- grité en el oído de Jacob, que bailaba bien pegado a mi y llenaba mi cuello de besos. Nunca en mi vida lo había visto así, pero ¡a la mierda! El chico no tomaba nunca, era considerable que estuviese así. Saqué una bolsa repleta de marihuana y se la pasé por la cara.

-Vamos a fumarnos esto- dije, y lo agarré del brazo para llevarlo a un lugar más calmado. El pobre no podía ni caminar decentemente. Busqué una habitación en la que no estuviese nadie follando y me metí con él.

-¡Bien! Algo chico, pero bueno, para lo que queremos hacer…-levanté la bolsa y me senté en el suelo, dispuesta a armar uno bien gordito. Él se sentó a mi lado y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Joder, estoy arruinado…odio tomar alcohol.- se quejó masajeándose la sienes.

-Esto te hará bien.-murmuré.

Un minuto después ya estaba prendiéndolo. Jake fumó bastante, y después de hacerlo terminó riendo a carcajadas. Ya se le había ido el malestar.

De un momento para el otro comenzamos a besarnos y tocarnos desenfrenadamente, y terminamos contra la pared.

-Quiero que me muestres lo que un niño puede hacer.- le dije en el oído, provocándolo. Y justo cuando dije esto me penetró, arrancándome un gemido.

¡Mierda, que lo hacía bien! Se movía perfectamente, terminó apretándome contra la pared con una fuerza que por suerte no terminó haciendo un agujero en ésta.

Estaba en el mejor momento cuando ¡ups!

Bien dice el dicho, "la vida es como un boomerang, lo tiras y vuelve". ¡Já! ¿Quién hubiera dicho que justo en ÉSTA situación pasaría? Karma por aquí, karma por allá.

¡Ahí estaba su carita de niño bonito mirándome mientras era penetrada salvajemente! Que linda imagen para recordar de por vida ¿no?

-¡Edward!


End file.
